inazumaelevensoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kazemaru Ichirouta(風丸一郎太), known as Nathan Swift in the dub, is a player of the Raimon team. Appearence He has blue long hair tied in a bun and one of his eyes is covered by the front hair. He has brown eyes. He usually wears Raimon Soccer Club jersy and school uniform. In some episodes he's seen wearing his casual clothes. Story Football Frontier Arc: Season 1 Originally a member of the track club team, Kazemaru is convinced by Endou of becoming player of the soccer team, because the team needed 4 more players for their match against Teikoku. If Endou could not get them together, then Natsumi will band the soccer club. Kazemaru is finally convinced by the promise of fighting a lot of stronger players, altogether with Endou's fighting spirit. He and in episode 1. He's never give up to himself, He's quitting of team raimon.. become one of dark emperor all the team raimon return to Raimon Junior High they saw a coach of dark emperor and mark saw nathan in the dark emperor suit as He's use the a rock known as Aliea Meteorite to defeat team raimon. The Manager was cheering for Team Raimon and all people are cheering for Team raimon, As i say to shawn "Get up shawn!" give the best shot to dark emperor and Captain mark never give up and they use dark pheonix again and Captain mark use god hand to block the nets and The aliea meteroite is destory and the team raimon and dark emperor finally cheer for Captain Mark-Kun (endou) Aliea Academy Arc: Season 2 He then turned to the Aliea Meteorite to gain more power but was saved. Debuted in episodes 64 - 65. Challenge to the World Arc: Season 3 He was one of the chosen to join the Inazuma Japan and through a match he was able to join the team. Debuted in episode 68. During the time when Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou helped the Orpheus defeat Kageyama's team, he was the temporary captain of the team, but was injured in the second match making Hiroto the next temporary captain. Debuted in episode 93. He is known to be the quickest member of the team in most viewers' opinion. Hissatsu Individual *'OFShippu Dash' (疾風ダッシュ) *'DFClone Defense' (分身ディフェンス) *'OFDance of the Wind God' (風神の舞) *'SHBanana Shoot '(バナナシュート) Combination *'SHFlame Weather Vane' with Gouenji (炎の風見鶏) *'SHDark Phoenix' with Someoka and Max (with the power of the Aliea meteorite) (ダークフェニックス) *'SHTriple Boost' with Kurimatsu and Shishido (with the power of the Aliea meteorite) (トリプルブースト) *'SHTornado Falls' with Kabeyama (竜巻落とし) *'SHThe Hurricane' with Fubuki (ザ・ハリケーン) Outfits thump_5152798chakazemaru.png|Nathan in Raimon vlcsnap-2010-11-16-21h33m48s170.png|Kazemaru in Dark Emperors Kazemaru_15.jpg|Kazemaru in Inazuma Japan. Quotes *"I don't have your strength Endou..." *"I need more power to beat Aliea Academy." *"I need to be faster." *"I will never give up just like everyone did." *"I will not give up the fight." Trivia *The "Kaze" (風 lit. "wind") of his family name is a reference to his speed; being fast like the wind. **Similarly, his family name in the dub is also a reference to his speed. *During when he was with the Dark Emperors, his hair is similar to Pegasus' in Yu-Gi-Oh! a